


Habit

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Link’s mannerisms are rather distracting to a certain someone.





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for epoxide’s “31. “Stop biting that fucking lip!” Sidon/Link” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/160417565360/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He follows Prince Sidon out of the throne room, worrying his bottom lip in wonderment. Muzu marches swiftly off to the side, but Link follows Sidon across the platform. Sidon is stiff and strangely quiet, refusing to look at Link, as he seemed to do for the entire length of the meeting. As far as Link could tell, Sidon was initially overjoyed to have Link at their talk. But as the conference progressed, Link found it harder and harder to catch Sidon’s eye, and now, if he didn’t know better, he’d say Sidon was deliberately avoiding him. He can’t imagine why. It’s not like he actually _said_ anything, so nothing could’ve been misconstrued.

Sidon takes an abrupt turn around the throne room, and Link follows, staying in step. He can’t help a swell of concern—every other time he’s seen Sidon, including the times when Zora’s Domain was one big storm cloud, Sidon’s been exuberant. He’s usually lively, talkative, incredibly supportive, and _always_ with eyes for Link. It was the one guaranteed positive in Link’s life. Now, when Link tries to fall into stride next to Sidon’s broad steps, Sidon only hurries in front of him, deliberately looking away.

Link can feel a keening noise at the back of his throat that he firmly clamps down on. He doesn’t _like this_. He misses the old Sidon. He continues to chew his bottom lip while he follows Sidon right to the edge of the platform, where he half expects Sidon to jump over the railing and go swimming off into the blue.

Instead, Sidon pauses, looks back at Link, and quickly looks away again, shoulders hunching. The movement was too quick for Link to read anything on Sidon’s handsome face. A few quiet minutes pass, filled only with the far off laughter of little Zora children and the ever-present rushing of the river, and then Sidon does it again. He peers over his shoulder, sees that Link is still clearly standing there, and he tenses and jerks away. Link watches Sidon’s shoulders square higher and higher, and then finally, Sidon explodes, “Stop biting your lip!”

Link freezes, blinking up at the huge form of his prince. He completely doesn’t understand. Sidon swirls around to face him, and Link just tilts his head in innocent confusion.

With a withered moan, Sidon spouts, “Ohhh, Link, I apologize, I do! I should never have spoken to you that way—please, you must forgive me! It is just that you keep drawing my eye to that most sinful action! It would be one thing if you were just any old friend, but you are already so stunningly beautiful—” Link starts at this, but Sidon just rushes right on, “and to have you perform such an erotic action right in front of me, and repeatedly, is simply too much to bear! You can’t possibly know how much effort I already expend trying to resist your incredible temptations, but now it’s become all I can do not to ravish you! And right in the throne room, in front of my father, no less! It is most shameful, I am so utterly sorry—it’s as though I’ve become little more than an animal, to my eternal guilt! And around my most treasured friend, too! I swore to myself long ago I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have, not when it is almost enough to just long for you from afar, but when you come here and work your plush lips like that, I—”

He never gets to finish, because Link’s heard enough, and he’s already lifted up on his toes. Sidon, mid-ramble, automatically leans down, instinct still pulling him towards accommodating Link’s height, and Link parts his mouth just enough to graze his blunt teeth along Sidon’s bottom lip. 

For one split second, Sidon’s frozen solid, and then he’s trembling so much that Link just can’t hold on. Link lets go of his fragile hold, unsure yet just how hard Sidon likes to be bitten. He thinks he remembers hearing somewhere about sharks and biting during mating, but it never occurred to him before to _do_ anything about it—his mind was always so full of rescuing the world, and Sidon, a handsome prince desired by all, seemed wholly out of reach.

Now Sidon looks down at Link like the Goddess herself has come down to personally bless him. His mouth opens, but no words seem to come out. Link smiles in what he hopes is a cute way. He takes one of Sidon’s giant hands in both of his, squeezing to say: _it’s alright._ Even better than that.

Sidon makes a gurgling sound like his brain’s short-circuited. Then he surges forward so fast and sudden that Link’s knocked backwards down to the tile floor, Sidon fully on top of him and a long tongue jammed inside his mouth. 

Link kisses back, quite sure that he’s the one who’s blessed.


End file.
